<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Day by pocky_slash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305686">Moving Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash'>pocky_slash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will moves into the OEOB. Sam brings him pie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Bailey/Sam Seaborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://leiascully.livejournal.com/"><b>leiascully</b></a> suggested Sam, Will, and pie, so we have... this. It takes place right after the S5 Christmas episode that I can't remember the name of and am too lazy to look up. It also takes place in one of the many AU versions of the S5 timeline where Sam wins his damn election.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With so many older brothers, so many busy schedules, and a father whose job didn't come with guaranteed holiday vacation time, Will was used to not getting exactly what he wanted for the holidays. Still, getting kicked out of his office and written off by all of his former friends wasn't exactly something he was prepared for. Neither, for that matter, was the prospect of working through a second Christmas in a row in order to get caught up on a new job that was overwhelming him more quickly than he had bargained for.</p><p>He surveyed his office briefly and sighed. All of that and he still hadn't even unpacked all of his fucking boxes yet. It was shaping up to be a wonderful holiday season. He ran his hands through his hair and kicked one of the boxes next to his new desk. It was, of course, a box of books, and he found himself wincing and curling his toes, hissing against the pain.</p><p>"You probably shouldn't have done that."</p><p>He turned to the door, unsure if he was surprised, relieved, or ashamed. He settled for just being happy for company that didn't involve Bob Russell sitting in front of his window and offering him obscure advice. Plus, it was always nice to see Sam and it was becoming something of a rarity, even though they shared an apartment.</p><p>But he was here now, standing in the doorway and holding a round dish covered in foil, completely unsurprised to find Will in the OEOB instead of in the west wing office he had occupied the last time they'd spoken.</p><p>"Hi," Will said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I see you've found my hiding place."</p><p>"I had lunch with Donna," Sam said. "She might have mentioned it. I was surprised you didn't." Sam strolled right inside, like this had been Will's office from the start, already looking more at home than Will did himself. But Sam could always do that. It took Sam less than a minute to win over an entire room with his charm. Will normally wasn't envious of that, but he'd have liked to feel a little more comfortable in his own workspace at the moment.</p><p>"You were asleep," he said to Sam, who was sitting on the edge of his desk now, placing the platter right in the center. "I didn't want to wake you. You were still asleep when I left this morning, actually."</p><p>"Hey, the life of a Congressman is hard," Sam said. "I slept until noon and then had a very important White House lunch where I traded intel with the Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff before a business dinner at the house of a committee member."</p><p>"You went to the Wallaces' without me?" Will asked. "You're kidding me!"</p><p>Sam tapped the platter. "I just came from there. Penny Wallace sent you something."</p><p>Will pulled the foil back and grinned, but then glared at Sam. "Penny Wallace sent me two thirds of a pie?"</p><p>"It's possible Penny Wallace sent you a whole pie and I got hungry in the car," Sam admitted. Will rolled his eyes, but took the plastic spoon that Sam pulled out of his pocket and dug in. It was perfect. Penny Wallace's pies were always perfect. Will had no idea where she found time to bake perfect pies in between raising two kids and serving in the US House of Representatives. He and Sam barely remembered to water their plants.</p><p>The pie was almost enough to distract him from the mess that his life had become, and Sam sitting across from him certainly helped. He could pretend, for a moment, that he and Sam were sitting around their living room, relaxing after a long day, that there was nothing to worry about, nothing pressing on their agendas.</p><p>Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen anytime in the foreseeable future. He sighed and shook his head, trying to lose the headache he could feel building up behind his eyes.</p><p>"I talked to Toby," Sam said quietly. "Rather, Toby talked to me. He called."</p><p>"Did he?" Will asked darkly. He put the spoon down and took off his glasses, rubbing fiercely at his eyes.</p><p>"He wanted me to talk you into getting the Vice President to do whatever it is he wants you to do," Sam said. "To be honest, I stopped listening as soon as he said, 'I need you to talk some sense into that idiot' and started trying to tell him he was wasting his time."</p><p>"Great," Will muttered.</p><p>"He's upset, Will," Sam said gently. "He doesn't--he's mad at you for what was, in his eyes, you jumping ship--" He held up a hand to silence Will before he even interjected. "In his eyes, Will. He's upset. Things are changing over there, Will. Everyone knows it. We even know it on the Hill."</p><p>"I want to advance, Sam," Will said tightly. "I want to--there's no where to go in the west wing. Toby won't let me do anything, he won't let me make any decisions. He's decided we're going to play these last three years his way and that means that when we leave the White House, I'll be a footnote."</p><p>"You won't be a footnote," Sam said. He laid a hand on Will's arm. "You won't be. And I understand, Will. I swear, I understand why you left and I applaud you for having the strength to leave, but you have to try and see it from Toby's point of view, too."</p><p>Will rubbed his forehead. He knew that. He did. But at the moment, with everything else on his plate, being angry was just... easier.</p><p>"I know," he said. "But can't I... can't I just spend one weekend being angry and eating pie?"</p><p>"Oh, spend as much time as you want being angry," Sam said. "He's being an asshole. But I'm just saying. I'd be sad to lose you, too."</p><p>It hung in the air between them for a moment, both pointedly not looking at each other. Being a mostly closeted couple completely ensconced in the middle of DC's world of politics didn't exactly leave them a lot of room for grand gestures or plans for the future. That was as close as either of them had come so far, and they both knew it.</p><p>Will wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>"Anyway," Sam said quietly, "there's pie."</p><p>"Right," Will said. "Pie. There's only one spoon."</p><p>Sam slid off of Will's desk and walked around to the other side of it, perching on Will's lap, picking up the spoon and handing it back to Will. "We'll share," he said.</p><p>"This is frighteningly close to getting domestic, Sam," Will said.</p><p>"Eat your damn pie, Will, before I eat it for you."</p><p>"Okay," he said, and he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>